Henry's Dog
by gleeme33
Summary: "See, Henry, you don't need a dog, you've got Ruby!" All Henry wants for his birthday is a dog of his own, and Emma, being secretly allergic to them, enlists the help of a certain child of the moon. One-shot.


**Just a cute little one-shot. Please review. Thanks and enjoy.**

It was Henry's eleventh birthday – his first after the curse had been broken, and his first with Emma. It was because of this that Emma wanted to make Henry's birthday all the more special; she wanted to make up for the past ten that she had missed, if possible. The soon-to-be-elven-year-old was flopped over on his bed in Mary Margret's loft just a few days before his birthday, consumed by his comic book. Emma, with two hot chocolates in hand, came over and sat down next to him.

"So," she said, handing him one of the hot chocolates. "The big one-one. You're a big shot now, aren't ya'?" She smiled at him, and Henry couldn't help but smile back, between sips of the cocoa. "What do want for the big day? Oh, wait – am I not supposed to straight up ask that? I'm just supposed to _know_, aren't I? Okay, forget it, I'll figure it out – "

"It's okay!" Henry laughed. "You can ask me, it's fine. And the answer is: I really want a dog."

"A dog? What do want with a dog? They're smelly and attract flees and pee all over the place!"

"They're so much fun, and so cute, too!" The boy told her with another smile. "And since we're moving into a bigger house with Mary Margret and David soon, I thought now would be the perfect time to get one. Since Archie's back and Pongo's with him, I've really missed having a dog. Please, Emma? Please, can we get a dog?"

Emma didn't know what to say. There was no way she could tell him that she was allergic to dogs now.

"Uh…yeah, dog's are fun and cute and all," she started. "But, they're a lot of work, Henry. You'd have to walk it and feed it, house break it and – "

" – I will!" He interrupted enthusiastically. "Really, I will, I'll do everything! I'll take it for walks everyday, and feed it and house break it and groom it and – "

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Emma jumped up to answer it. She'd never felt so stuck in her life.

"Hi Emma," said Ruby, who was leaning in the doorway. "Hey Henry. I was looking Snow, is she – "

" – Oh my God, _Ruby_!" Emma yelled, stopping the girl mid-sentence. "See, Henry, you don't need a dog, you've got Ruby!" At this, Red just stared at her goddaughter, to whom Emma mouthed quickly: _go along with it!_

"Ruby's not a dog," the boy responded. "She's a werewolf."

"_Heeeey_," Red yowled, turning to face Henry. "I am _not _a werewolf!"

"Are too. You might not be familiar with modern pop culture references, but I am. And you are _so _a werewolf."

"Henry, I am not a _werewolf_," Ruby repeated. "I'm a child of the moon. Trust me, it's different."

"Either way, you're not a dog."

"Yeah she is!" Emma broke in. "Right?"

"No!" Red put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with both of you? I am not a dog, and I am _certainly not _a pop culture reference from some half-baked teenage romance novels!"

"_Werewolf_," said Henry under his breath. Ruby threw her hands up in the air.

"Let me explain," she said after a small growl. "Werewolves have absolutely no control over themselves when they…" she searched for the right word. "…_Transform_. When I shift forms, I've learned how to control myself. Werewolves usually hunt down humans. I don't – that's disgusting, and you _really _don't know how bad you smell. And normally, werewolves are cursed. I'm not, being a child of the moon's in my blood – "

" – Wait!" Henry stopped her. "Does that mean, if you bite me, would I turn into a were – I mean, a child of the moon, too? That's so cool, Ruby, will you bite me? Please, please, please?"

"_No_!" Both Emma and Red exclaimed at the same time. "And see what she's saying, Henry?" The blonde continued. "Ruby isn't dangerous – she's like your very own dog. Case closed."

"Emma, wh – " but before her godmother could continue, Emma pulled her aside and whispered through her teeth:

"_I'm. Allergic. To. Dogs._"

"And?"

"And that's all Henry wants for his birthday! C'mon, Ruby, help me out here!" After a laugh, Ruby walked back over to the boy and threw her arms around him.

"Emma's right, Henry, you don't need a dog, you've got me!"

And on the night of his eleventh birthday, the greatest present Henry received was a smallish, gray wolf laying her head in his lap and giving him a loving lick on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Henry," Emma said with a smile, and at these words, the child of the moon tackled the now-eleven-year-old to the floor, and gave him a thorough face-licking.


End file.
